


The Darkest Beginning, The Brightest End

by vixxster2492



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Frerard, Ghost!Pete, High School AU, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxster2492/pseuds/vixxster2492
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost!Pete High School AU. All Patrick wanted was a simple date... instead he got something a lot more complicated. Warning for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Dark Beginning- 20th September

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wonderful friend (thanks for the prompt) and with the help of another, who gave me some brilliant ideas :D Hope you all enjoy

Patrick was cold.

Patrick was bored. 

Patrick was pissed off.

He had been standing outside this stupid cinema for  _two hours._ Still no Pete. He pushed his glasses up his nose before checking his watch once again, finally deciding to give up. He pushed his hat back slightly.

He wasn't coming.

He should have known that Pete was only setting him up, a joke for him and his friends. He cursed himself for being so stupid and turned down the road, back towards his car. He cursed again as he saw the ticket on his windscreen, remembering that he had not bought a parking ticket. He sighed as he pulled it from under his wipers, climbing into the drivers seat.

His head hit the steering wheel.

He slowly sat back up, rubbing the now sore spot on his forehead. He shook his head, willing himself to start the car and begin the lonely drive home. (And no, he hadn't spent an hour cleaning it that morning, just on the odd chance that Pete wanted a lift somewhere, and of course he hadn't gone to the shops specifically to buy the car freshener that Pete had mentioned he liked the smell of once.) He sighed as he realised just how lovesick he was acting, making his way out of the parking space.

1 hour, 36 minutes later

Patrick made his way into his driveway, the 20 minute drive having taken over an hour longer due to a damned traffic jam, holding everyone (including unlucky Patrick) up. He stormed into the house, ignoring his mother's attempts to ask him how his date went. Once he reached his room, he immediately collapsed onto his bed, hat bouncing off his head, rolling under his bed.

Patrick lay there crying until he eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1-30th September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea how to American Schooling System works so please bear with me... (there won't be much actual school mentioned anyway)

Patrick awoke, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. He sleepily made his way over to the mirror, sighing heavily at the hair sticking up. He tried to flatten it, but nothing he tried seemed to work, he stopped as he caught sight of his clock. Great. He's just spent ten minutes trying to sort out his  _hair_. 

He made his way into the shower, growing annoyed as his hair immediately flattened. After quickly washing, he grabbed some clean clothes, shoved his glasses up his nose and made his way downstairs. He smiled as he caught sight of his mother at the bottom, one hand holding out his bag, the other some toast.

He thanked her on his way out, checking his watch as he got into his car. He had twenty minutes to get to school, if he wanted enough time to get to talk to his friends before class. Luckily, the school was only a short drive from his house. Taking a bite of his toast, he started making his way out of the drive.

* * *

He shoved his way through the crowded hallway, finally making his way into the classroom. He placed his books down on his table and opened his diary to that day.

_ 30th September _

_10 days_

_  
_He sighed. 10 days since he had last heard from Pete, before that stupid failure of a date. His continuous staring was interrupted by a loud cough (obviously faked) from somewhere above him. His diary was snapped shut. He looked up and started, staring at his friends that had, at some point, surrounded his table. He smiled as Brendon's face filled his vision briefly, before he was pulled away by Ryan. He briefly spotted Gerard and Frank whispering and laughing out of the corner of his eye before he turned back to the others.

"Hey". He moved one hand in a half-wave.

"Hey yourself." said Joe, sitting on Patrick's desk.

"What's up?" Andy asked, an eyebrow rising as Patrick shifted slightly.

"Nothing." A smiling Brendon and Ryan appeared, faces flushed and lips swollen. 'No prizes for guessing what  _they_  had been doing.' Patrick thought sarcastically, face falling.

Andy's other eyebrow rose as well, causing Patrick to look down at his diary, blushing bright red. Gerard made his way over to them, Frank trailing behind him (and if his eyes moved down to check out Gerard's arse, well, no one can blame him really, can they?). He smiled as he neared, but it quickly morphed into a look of confusion.

"Hey, still no Pete?"

Brendon looked around at them all, "No, both Pete and Bob aren't here yet."

Ray piped up, "Bob's ill today, he'll probably be here tomorrow."

"Okay, but where's Pete?" Gerard pressed.

"I haven't seen him for a while, have any of you heard from him?" Bill.

"Not since Saturday before last, he called me just before he was going out somewhere, so... what? Nine days ago?" Gabe.

"Ten." Patrick absently corrected.

"What?" Andy asked, turning to him.

"Uh... that-that was ten days ago." He blushed as they all turned to look at him.

"Okay, has anybody gone to his house?" Ryan, always sensible (you'd have to be to deal with Brendon all the time).

Any answers going to be given to Ryan were cut off by the bell ringing and the teacher entering the room. 

Patrick sighed in relief, mind stuck on Ryan's question. No, he hadn't been round to Pete's house, nor had he tried to contact him since that night.

* * *

Lucking the day passed without any other mentions of Pete and Patrick managed to make his way home without any trouble. He dumped his bag by the door and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before making his way upstairs to his room. He placed his water on his desk, grabbing his guitar and sat on his chair. He shut his eyes, letting his fingers create the music, fingers gently strumming for a while before words and a tune came to mind. 

So he sang. 

He sang until he heard a noise behind him.

His eyes flew open, guitar held loosely in his hands as he span around to face his bed. His jaw dropped as he saw Pete sat there, twisting one of Patrick's hats in his hands, (the one that had been left under his bed since the not-date). Pete's eyes were closed and he was humming along to Patrick's abandoned tune.


	3. Chapter 2-30th September Part II

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Pete's eyes flew open, wildly looking around the room before settling back on Patrick. He laughed dryly, "Like he means me." His head dropped into his hands, hat hiding his face.

"Of course I mean you, you arsehole!" Pete's head snapped up. "Where have you been for the last ten days?"

Pete stood up, "You-you mean you can se- you can see me?"

"Yes I can bloody see you! You're standing right in front of me!" Pete laughed, stepping closer to Patrick, but Patrick backed away. He tried to ignore the way Pete's sad face broke his heart (he didn't succeed).

"What's wrong Patrick?"

Patrick laughed slightly, "Wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong, Pete. It's not like you've been missing for TEN DAYS!  _Ten days, Pete!_ Where the hell were you?!"

Pete was gaping. "Ten days? _Ten?!_ Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure! I've been counting them!" Patrick hadn't realised he'd been shouting until there was silence, broken by his laboured breathing.

"What?" Pete whispered, broken.

"What? Don't you understand?! I've missed you, I've been worried, you disappear without a trace and then ten days later you suddenly appear in my room and think everything's going to be okay?" Patrick's voice was harsh but defeated.

Pete stepped towards him again before abruptly stopping, seeming to remember something, what though, Patrick didn't know. "I'm so sorry Patrick; I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't mean to leave you at the cinema, some-" he laughed softly, "-some... stuff came up and I couldn't make it."

"Why didn't you call or text me?" 

"I  _couldn't_ , and I'm so sorry about that Patrick." He held out Patrick's hat, a peace offering of sorts. Patrick sighed before reaching out and taking the dusty hat from Pete, he ignored the way his heart fluttered as a large grin spread across Pete's face, placing the hat on his desk.

"So, where were you then?"

Pete rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was... away for a bit." Patrick's eyebrows rose at the vague answer. "Right, you, umm, you might want to sit down."

"I'm fine standing." Patrick replied frostily.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Pete mumbled, causing Patrick to roll his eyes before picking up a pick lying on the desk next to him, throwing at Pete.

At least, he intended it to hit Pete.

That didn't  _exactly_ happen...

No, the pick went  _through_ Pete.

Patrick gaped and grabbed at the chair next to him, legs giving way beneath him, as Pete frowned and rubbed the spot where the pick had passed through him. "I fucking told you to sit down."

"Wha-What the fuck just happened?!" Patrick said, struggling to regulate his breathing. 

"Uh... you tried to cause bodily harm on me but it backfired?" Pete asked, a small smile forming.

"No shit Sherlock. WHY DID IT PASS THROUGH YOU?!" Patrick finally managed to sit on the chair, staring at Pete.

"I'm sorta... dead. And now I'm a ghost." Patrick rolled his eyes. "No, seriously, I was on my way to meet you and suddenly BOOM I’m dead, standing over my body."

"How-How did you die?" Pete shrugged. "Great. Do you know where?" Another shrug. Patrick's palm hit his face. "Brilliant." 

"You're taking this very calmly." Pete observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry; it'll sink in in a moment." Now it was Patrick's turn to shrug. "Oh, there we go." Patrick started falling sideways in his chair, vision fading. The last thing he heard was Pete muttering, "I told him to sit down."


	4. Chapter 3-30th September Part III

Patrick awoke to the annoying feeling of something poking his cheek. He groaned and batted it away, one eye opening slowly to look at the pencil now innocently being put back on his desk. He glared at Pete for a second before realising he could see his posters  _through_  Pete. He scrambled back in his chair, wheeling it backwards into his desk before stopping.

Pete nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you feeling? You were out for about 2 hours."

Patrick just stared at him.

Pete waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Patrick? You in there?" He smiled as Patrick blinked, a scowl forming.

"So, you died and decided, ten days later, to come and haunt me?" Patrick asked, sighing as Pete shrugged. His head hit his hands, "Is this really what my life has come to?" 

He ignored Pete's laughter as he slowly got up from the chair, back aching as it wasn't the most comfortable place to 'sleep'. He walked up to Pete, reaching out one hand to poke his shoulder. He was shocked as he made contact, expecting his hand to go through like the pick had earlier.  Pete turned to look at him before grinning, suddenly going translucent, causing Patrick to gasp as his hand slipped through Pete's body. 

"W-What?" he exclaimed, jumping backwards.

The smile still hadn't left Pete's face. "Pretty cool right? I can make myself solid if I want to," Pete's body faded away completely, "or invisible."

"Yeah... cool." Pete became visible again, the smile disappearing as he realised how pale Patrick looked. 

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Patrick shook his head; all he needed was a bit of time to think about what had happened to Pete. 

"Just- Are you- Why are you here?" Patrick winced as he realised how mean that had sounded. "I'm sorry it's just... why did you come to me?" 

A nervous smile made its way onto Pete's face at the question. "Well, I think it's because I was on my way to see you when I died... I've been in here all day waiting for you to get home; your mum came in and didn't say anything about me being here... I don't think she could see me..."

Patrick frowned, wondering why that was. "Maybe we should go and see if the others can see you? It isn't late; we can go round for a few minutes... I have a book I was planning to give to Andy, that can be the reason as to why I'm going round." 

Pete nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Patrick grabbed a jacket, his hat and the book before making his way downstairs, rushing past his mum with a quick goodbye and explanation that he was going round to Andy's for a bit. 

As Andy only lived a couple of blocks away, they found that they didn't have much of a chance to talk about what they were going to say, they decided upon only saying something if Andy noticed Pete. 

Patrick looked over at Pete as he raised his fist to knock on Andy's door.


	5. Chapter 4-30th September Part IIII

Pete grinned at Patrick as his knuckles hit the door sharply. He banged it three times before pausing, listening to see if he could hear anything from inside. 

Nothing.

So he hit the door again and was about to do so a third time when the door suddenly swung open. His hair matted and half-covering his face, Andy glared at Patrick before growling at him.

"What? I was busy." 

Patrick blushed. "Sorry, I remembered I had this book that I was planning to give you and I thought that I might as well bring it round now." Andy sighed and opened the door wider, allowing Patrick access. Pete slipped in behind him, not missing the way Andy shivered slightly as he passed him. They went into the front room, Pete sitting on the table whilst Andy and Patrick sat on the sofa. Patrick glanced Pete's way as he noticed him becoming more solid but Andy didn't react. 

So he couldn't see him. 

So apparently only Patrick could see him now dancing on top of the table. 

He stared at him until Andy gently punched his arm. "Hey, Patrick? You okay?" He blinked as he realised that Andy had been trying to get his attention for a while now. 

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking." He pulled out the book, placing it in Andy's hands. "This is why I came around, I'll just leave now, bye." He started to get up but was stopped by Andy's hand on his arm.

"If there's something bothering you, we can talk."

"No no, nothing's wrong, I've just got to go now, I'll see you at school." 

Andy still looked sceptical but allowed Patrick to leave, Pete following. 

The second they left the street, they looked at each other and sighed.

"So, it appears that that experiment was a dud." Pete sighed again, kicking aimlessly at a piece of grass.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Pete, maybe someone will see you... Why don't you try coming to school with me tomorrow?" Pete's face lit up at the suggestion. 

"Yeah! If not I can probably play some pranks."

"Pranks? How?" 

A mischevious smile spread across Pete's face. "Well, it appears that objects I pick up stay visible." He demonstrated by taking Patrick's glasses off of his face. 

Patrick smiled as well, before shooing Pete out of the room so that he could get ready for bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Pete sat in a chair next to his bed, a cold hand grasping his own.


	6. Chapter 5-1st October

Patrick was woken up the next morning by his alarm. Groaning he slammed a hand onto it, turning off the constant beeping. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, grabbing his glasses before squeaking and covering himself with the duvet. 

Pete.

How had he forgotten  _Pete_?! 

There he was, laughing loudly at Patrick, who glared in return. 

"Out now." 

Pete stopped laughing. "What? Why?"

"I need to get ready for school. So out." Pete sighed before floating out of the room.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. I don't care if you're ready then."

Patrick jumped out of bed, hurridly getting dressed, ready in five minutes. As he slipped on his socks he decided that he was glad he could get ready so fast as Pete floated through the door, a smirk on his face. It dropped quickly as he realised that Patrick had anticipated his actions and was already dressed. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

"That's not fair."

"Pete, we're going to be late, let's go." He grabbed his pre-packed bag, moving around Pete and rushing downstairs. 

Patrick got into his car, waiting until the still-pouting Pete had joined him before starting it up and making his way to school. he had been hoping to talk to Frank (before Gerard arrived at school) about some movie that had been on TV the week before, they're previous conversation being cut short by the arrival of Frank's boyfriend.

They pulled up just as Frank was getting out of his car. His hand went up in a half-wave before it stopped, his mouth gaping open. 

"PETE?!" He ran over to the passenger door, ripping it open. "Oh my god! Pete! You're okay?" Pete looked over at Patrick in shock, seeing the same expression he knew he had on his face, before turning back to Frank. 

"Frank? You-you can see me?" Pete's voice was quiet and shy.

"What? Of course I can fucking see you! You're right in front of me!"

Pete smiled slightly then faded out of existence. Frank gaped again, staring at the now-empty seat.

"What the fuck is happening?" He turned to Patrick, who grimaced. 

"Well, you know how Pete disappeared for a while?"

"Yes, why? What happened?"

"He was killed." He said it bluntly, trying not to let his tears show. "He died 11 days ago and then suddenly his ghost appeared in my bedroom yesterday. We went to Andy's but he couldn't see him, neither could my mum... I don't know why you and I can though." 

Now it was Frank's turn to grimace, his hands twisting nervously. "Well, now seems as good as any time to say it. I think, due to the whole, you know, Halloween birthday thing, I can see ghosts?" His pitch grew higher as he finished, making it a question.

"Oh." 

"Yeah. So, how did he die?"

Pete chose this moment to reappear and shrug. "I don't know, I was on my way to meet with Patrick and then suddenly I was dead." 

"Right, let's  _not_ tell the others yet, we need to figure this shit out before we can tell them, especially if they can't see you." 

Pete smiled. "Well I've had this idea for a prank." 

Frank grinned widely. "Tell me more."


	7. Chapter 6-1st October Part II

Pete explained his plan, leaving Frank grinning sadistically and Patrick with his head in his hands, muttering that it wasn't going to work. Frank patted him (none to gently) on the back. 

"Cheer up Patty, if anything it means that Gee and I will get to have jealousy sex in the bathrooms." He winked at Patrick's bright red face. 

"I really didn't need to know that Frank, and speaking of Gee, here he is now."

Gerard's beaten up car parked next to them, Mikey climbing out as fast as he could, muttering about the horror of "being in that piece of shit car that's gonna break down one day and then I'm going to have to walk to school." He waved at Patrick and Frank as he passed them, hurrying into the school.

Gerard made his own way out and around the car, waving to Patrick before kissing Frank. Patrick turned his head slightly, trying not to laugh as he caught sight of Pete making pouty kissing faces next to him. When Gerard and Frank finally detached their mouths (and most probably their tongues) they motioned for Patrick to follow them into the school. He grinned at their flushed faces and fell into step beside them, making their way into their class together, followed closely by Pete.

Patrick paused in the doorway as he saw Gabe and William sat in the room, Frank turned to him and winked before whispering something to Gerard and walking to sit on William's desk. 

Pete flew past Patrick, giggling manically, and smashed into Frank. Frank shifted slightly before a wide grin made it's way onto his face.

Pete was nowhere to be seen.

To be honest Patrick was surprised the plan worked and that Frank hadn't been sent flying across the room. But no... Pete was now in possession of Frank's body.

Patrick winced at the thought of what was going to happen next and caught sight of Gerard talking to Brendon, his eyes constantly looking over at Frank. He looked back over at 'Frank' , just in time to see him smile at William and lean in, lips pressing hard against his. He saw as Gerard's eyes widened and he stuttered an apology to Brendon before leaving the room, eyes glistening with tears. 

Suddenly 'Frank' hit the floor. He stared up as Gabe stood over him, having shoved him off of the shocked William's desk onto the unforgiving laminate. 

"Don't you  _ever_ do that shit again, you hear me Iero?"

'Frank' nodded, eyes wide. 

"Good." Gabe then turned to William, leant down, one hand behind his head, and kissed him possessively. As they parted Patrick caught sight of Frank laughing and Pete rolling on the floor next to him, crying and struggling to breathe through his laughs. He smiled before remembering Gerard.

"Frank!" He called out, causing both Frank and Pete to look over at him before walking over. 

"What's up?"

"Your little  _stunt_ has caused some problems."

"Wait, what?"

"Gerard." 

Frank's eyes widened "Shit, where did he go?"

"Bathroom I think, just go, explain and then make up, but quickly because first bell is in 10 minutes." Frank just stood there. "Go!" He dashed out of the door and Patrick could hear him shouting Gerard's name as he ran down the corridor towards the bathrooms. 

"I didn't think of that..." Pete said, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, they'll be back together before first bell." Pete smiled, knowing what Patrick said was probably true. They both looked over at Gabe and William as they heard Gabe speak.

"So... William... umm...Willyoubemyboyfriend?" One hand made it's way to the back of Gabe's neck. 

"I'm sorry what?"

"I just, well it's okay if you say no, but I've liked you for a while and..."

"Wait, Gabe... I didn't hear what you said, can you repeat it?"

"William, w-will you be my boyfriend?"

William smiled. "Yes." Then he stood up and kissed Gabe, sealing the deal. 

Patrick made his way over to them, along with Pete and the others to gossip about their new relationship. This talk continued until first bell, which caused everyone to make their way to their seats. Patrick noticed the conspicuous lack of Gerard and Frank but didn't mention it, assuming that they were 'making-up'.

Just before the late bell rang Gerard and Frank rushed into the classroom, faces bright red and lips bruised, but smiling and holding hands. Patrick turned to Frank as he sat down.

"So I guess you two made up then?"

"Yeah I explained the plan and then we had some fun making up."

"I don't want to hear about it."

"But Patty! You haven't given me a chance to tell you about this awesome thing Gee can do with his tongue-" Just as Frank was about to explain said "awesome thing" the teacher walked in, cutting off any and all discussions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait, was feeling inspired so decided to write this now, thanks to my awesome friend who pushed me to write this now :P (I've also just started writing a MCR-with-powers high school fic, the first chapter should be up later today so check that out if you want :D)


	8. Chapter 7-1st October Part III

The day continued without much fuss for Patrick, other than the constant annoyance that was Pete Wentz, who was continuously making jokes about teachers or moving Patrick's work or pens away from him, until lunchtime. He made his way towards the canteen, focusing only on grabbing some chips or a sandwich for lunch and ignoring Pete floating next to him. He was so focused in fact that he didn't see the senior standing in front of him until he walked into him.

"Oh shit sorry." He said, fumbling to catch his glasses, hat and bag all at once (which he somehow managed (he didn't notice Pete holding his hat steady on his head)). He looked up at the senior, paling as he realised that he was the quarterback on the team and that Patrick was about to be killed.

"Oh you're sorry?" His tone was light, but high-pitched and mocking. "Well, I'm going to make you sorry." He growled out before shoving Patrick against a row of lockers. 

Patrick groaned in pain as a lock hit his rib, knowing that there was going to be a large bruise their the next day. Then he took in the hallway. There was no one there other than himself, Pete, the quarterback and... the rest of the team. Everyone else was already in the canteen. He groaned again as he realised what this meant for him.

His arms were grabbed, holding him against the lockers, unable to curl up and defend some of the weaker parts of his body. The first punch was a surprise, nailing him straight in the stomach, quickly followed by another and another. At some point his hat fell off, quickly trodden on by someone, Patrick didn't know who. The next fist landed on his nose, blood poured quickly but it didn't feel broken. He looked up and saw the hand being pulled back again, aiming straight at his nose.

He waited for the punch.

And waited.

After a full minute of nothing happening he opened his eyes, shocked to see that the arm had been lowered.

"Come on, he's had enough for today." The arms holding him up let go, dropping him onto the floor next to his beaten hat. As they turned and walked into the canteen, he saw the quarterback turn back and look at him. He paused in his act of reaching for the hat and was shocked to see him wink at him. 

Shit. He hadn't seen Pete since just after his nose had been hit. Fuck.

He grabbed his hat, wiped away most of the blood quickly using a tissue miraculously found in his pocket and ran towards the doors. He saw the team laughing at their table and, keeping his head low, grabbed a sandwich (which, as always looked dry and mangled) and made his way over to his friends. He was greeted by hisses and curses as they caught sight of his beaten nose, causing him to mumble the excuse of "I walked into a door". He knew they didn't believe him but at that point didn't care because from his seat he could see the team's table... and he could see Pete smiling mischievously. Shit, this wasn't going to end well.

He saw the quarterback's girlfriend making her way over to him, and he knew that Pete could see her as well. Pete grabbed a hold of the head of the guy next to him. turning his face towards him. Patrick saw him mouth "What the fuck?" before his mouth was covered by the quarterback's. The girlfriend froze, as did the rest of the table, soon followed by most of the canteen as they all stared at the pair. Pete pulled back smirking and then left the quarterback's body, leaving him to deal with his girlfriend, who stormed over to him and slapped him in the face, leaving a large red handprint.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, WITH  _HIM_?!" The quarterback stared at her as she turned and ran out of the canteen, following quickly, shouting apologies and "I don't know what the fuck just happened!"

Pete floated over to Patrick as noise resumed in the room, mostly exclamations of shock over the act that had just occurred. Patrick shook his head before looking at his friends. Most were staring in shock at the space the quarterback had just left but Frank was laughing so hard he was crying, nodding slightly at Pete to show his appreciation of his prank.

"What just happened?" Gerard asked, patting Frank on the back as he started choking. 

Patrick just sighed and shook his head, trust Pete to do this.

The rest of the lunchtime was spent talking about how Ryan "obviously knew he was gay for him, I mean come on, he was always looking at his ass in those shorts!" and the fact that Gabe and William were now together, causing blushes from the two and laughter from the rest. 'Overall, not too bad' Patrick thought as he left the canteen, Pete trailing behind him on their way to class.


End file.
